


Sanguine Secrets

by Bellflower



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: “I've just shared a very important secret with you, too.” Jia Chong laughed, and the sound seemed to loose Zhong Hui's limbs, but he still didn't talk, only stepping back enough to stare at the wall and keep listening. “Think about it when the idea of... straying comes to mind.”A gift for a dear friend, and not the last in what will become a short vampire!Jia Chong/Zhong Hui series.





	Sanguine Secrets

Of course he knew nothing of places like this. _Of course_. Why should someone as highly educated as he, marked as chosen and groomed for success since birth, have knowledge of dark alleys and the shadowy business conducted behind the lairs of thieves? Zhong Hui always did a good job of convincing himself he was above such things, but the way he walked through the maze of tight walkways gave away his familiarity.

Lately he'd come here often.

It was a necessary sacrifice for his grand vision, wasn't it? It wouldn't be long before he could banish all memories of such a place and linger instead in the golden hallways of a grand palance all his own. No more darkness, just brilliant light and splendour and all the glory Zhong Hui had long been waiting for. Huffing slightly, he turned a corner and came to a stop right next to a particularly worn-out doorway, the entrance to what by all accounts had to be a completely abandoned home. There were cracks in the doorway and a spider's large and beautiful silken web in one corner; the young man stared at it for several long seconds before frowning to himself and finally throwing open the door.

Waiting for him was... dust, illuminated by a single flickering candle atop a box. Its light cast deep shadows around the room, revealing absolutely nothing and nobody to Zhong Hui's eyes. This was not what he wanted to see.

“What a nuisance...” Slamming the door a little too hard behind him, he marched over to the candle and folded his arms. “All the hard work I've put into this, all the dirt I've had to deal with along the way...”

_And a simple spy can't do his one task without any kind of promptness_. That was what Zhong Hui wished to say, but he wasn't so foolish as to say it out loud before he knew for sure the area was secure. He compensated by kicking the box instead, and watched as the shadows madly danced around for a few moments. Fine. A few minutes delay was nothing, now he was so close. Leaning forward, Zhong Hui placed his hands on the box, lowered his head and--

“You've stolen a lot of secrets in this place.”

\--span around and instinctively struck out at the pale figure that had emerged from the gloom. Or tried to, anyway. Jia Chong, that absolute _bastard_ , snatched Zhong Hui's hand right out of the air, span him around and practically slammed him face first against the nearest wall. Splinters dug into his face, scratching at and embedding themselves into skin that would soon bloom red with bruises. 

“You would dare...”

“Quiet.”

Jia Chong's voice was mostly the same as it always was. _Mostly_. Inhaling sharply, Zhong Hui realised to his horror that he was starting to sweat, that a chill was running down his spine, a fear of a deep and primal kind conjured the moment that single word had been spoken now consuming him. No. He was not going to take this. It didn't matter when Sima Zhao's constant shadow had found out about this place, there was simply no way he had tangible proof of anything whatsoever and he was not stupid enough to kill someone as important as Zhong Hui. That meant there was no real reason to be afraid.

“It's almost pathetic that this is all you can do,” said Jia Chong, and his mouth had to be inches away from Zhong Hui's neck because the warmth of his breath could be _felt_. “I should sink my teeth into your throat and tear it out... but the secrets you uncovered here have been useful. They might continue to be useful.”

He laughed, and Zhong Hui felt that well of fear creep up inside again. What was going on? How had Jia Chong ambushed him, anyway? The door hadn't opened, the web had been undisturbed before Zhong Hui had entered, exactly when had he had the time to sneak in? 

Something pricked at his skin.

He inhaled sharply, ready to struggle against what he was sure an assassination attempt, but outright froze into place when what could be nothing other than teeth sank into flesh and blood began to flow. No, this was... this was impossible, it... Zhong Hui's heart worked into overdrive and his fingers curled as Jia Chong held him in place and _sucked_. Pride and education were no shield against a creature like this. It felt like every one of his limbs had locked up, unable or unwilling to move, and his mouth sealed by some foul magic that bid his tongue remain still; he'd become a helpless prey animal paralyzed by his own goddamn fear... but no, no, he refused to accept that, it wasn't because of that, Jia Chong had done _something_ to him and it couldn't stand, he wouldn't just... just...

Blood flowed. Jia Chong drank unimpeded. Then as soon as it had begun, it was over, and a tongue lapped briefly across Zhong Hui's neck before drawing back.

He could feel a single wet trail run down his skin and into the fold of his clothes.

“I've just shared a very important secret with you, too.” Jia Chong laughed, and the sound seemed to loosen Zhong Hui's limbs, but he still didn't talk, only stepping back enough to stare at the wall and keep listening. “Think about it when the idea of... straying comes to mind.”

A hand gripped Zhong Hui's shoulders, and he was spun around to be greeted with the sight of a pale, fanged creature with red stains on his lips. The vampire ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled, apparently amused.

“I'll be watching.”

Zhong Hui barely reacted when Jia Chong departed as swiftly and silently as he had arrived, nor when he finally spotted something he should have earlier (his spy had been here after all, having had an unfortunate encounter). Raising a hand slowly, he pressed a finger against the already-healing wound on the back of his neck and closed his eyes. It was sore, painful, but somehow... he grit his teeth and pushed that thought away as fast as he possible could.

Jia Chong. An 'important secret,' or an impossible one? Whatever the case, Zhong Hui's glorious and shining future now looked a lot more distant.


End file.
